walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Jones (TV Series)
Jenny Jones was the wife of Morgan Jones and mother of Duane Jones. She was killed by the fever through infection and became a Walker. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about JennyMorgan Jones bio at AMC.com and Morgan's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, Morgan received a tattoo of Jenny on his right arm. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" It's implied by Morgan that she may have been bitten during a run to retrieve personal items from their house while he was packing survival gear. With Jenny ill, the Jones family were unable to travel and took refuge in an abandoned house belonging to Rick Grimes' neighbors. Jenny was eventually overcome by the fever, died, and became one of the undead. Instead of killing her, Morgan left her to wander the streets of the neighborhood they resided in. As a zombie, Jenny continued wandering around the abandoned neighborhood of King County, Georgia with other undead residents, returning to the house she and her family took refuge in. During Rick's time with Morgan and Duane, he peered through the front door peep hole and watched Jenny approach the porch and attempt to get inside via turning the door knob. Later, after stocking up on guns and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department and parting ways with Rick, Morgan planned on shooting his undead wife. He took out several zombies from the second story window of the house with a rifle to lure her out into the open. However, once Jenny was in sight, he was still unable to kill her and allowed her to wander off again. Her status is unknown and is assumed to be continuing to wander the streets as a walker. Death Killed By *Infection During the family's evacuation to head towards Atlanta, Jenny somehow became infected, probably from a bite. Not being able to travel, her husband, Morgan kept her and his family in their house until she was feeling better. She was overwhelmed by the infection, her body shut down, and she died. After an unknown period of time, she reanimated as a walker and roamed the streets. At one point, Morgan tried to kill her by shooting her but could not work up the courage to do so. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Trivia *Jenny is credited as, "Morgan's Wife". *She could be reference to the comic series, in which Morgan cannot kill his son, after he is infected. *She appears to have been bitten on the chest and on her arm as seen as a small wound just under her collar bone and a larger one on her wrist when she appears in the show. *Jenny is one of the two undead characters in the TV Series, that have not been put down, the other being . *It is currently unknown as of "Days Gone Bye" if whether or not Jenny has been put down by Morgan or Duane, or is still roaming the streets as a walker. References Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny